Warning: Bored Giotto
by LooneyDottyMaddyNutcase
Summary: when Giotto gets bored: disasters happens, people suffers, corruption of ecosystem... even gods are angered... PS: 1st gen and 10th gen.
1. Alaude

**_disclaimer: NOT MINEEEEE~!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Alaude**

The lovely aroma of the tea, the beautiful sakura bloom, the gorgeous full moon. Under the queen of the night, Giotto took a sip of the tea and smiled blissfully.

No wonder the Japanese love to do this. It really is refreshing and peaceful.

Giotto glance above him, as he was sitting under the sakura tree, there, Alaude sat on one of the most comfortable looking tree trunk, enjoying the lovely sakura as well.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it, Alaude?" asked Giotto, taking another sip of tea.

"…"

"Too bad there isn't any sake. I'm sure it will suit this situation well."

"…"

"I wonder what does sake taste like…"

"…"  
>"…"<p>

"…"

"Ne, Alaude… can you give me back the sake Asari gave me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pretty please?"

"…Giotto…"

"You will give it back?"

"…Shut up"

"…."

_It seems…_

"I guess tea will do…"

…_peace…_

"Ne, Alaude…"

…_never last._

"Will you dance with me under the moonlight?"

… _is he drunk?_ Alaude though_… not possible. _He looked at Giotto, who looks up at him with the freaking hopeful look in his face. _I still have the sake with me. _

"I mean well, both of us are dead for centuries, and I've watched ghost dances under the moon and stuff. So would you? Please? I've always wanted to try this." Giotto said, excitedly. Looking at Alaude with his biggest puppy doll eyes.

After what seems like a gazillions seconds…

"…No."

A pout is formed on Giotto's face. "You're no fun…"

"Go bother someone else, Giotto."

"…they're busy…"

"I'm busy."

"..."

"…"

"No. You're not."

"…"

* * *

><p>Few minutes later… Giotto was seen cuffed onto the sakura tree with his mouth cello-taped. While Alaude looked more peaceful than ever with the slight smirk on his face, while sipping tea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>first chapter done. <strong>

**hehe. too much ooc...**

**what do you think?**


	2. Tsuna

__**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Vongola Decimo,<strong>_

_**Due to the simple fact that I, your predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's predecessor's owe the Seccante Famiglia some paperworks, you as the successor of the Tenth Vongola Famiglia have to finish a 9 years worth of paperworks within 2 months time. **_

_**If you did not, you will suffer the consequences. **_

_**Oh and by the way, you are betrothed to the Giglio Famiglia's tenth . **_

_**That's all from your dead predecessors~**_

_**Have a good day, Decimo. ^^**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Vongola Primo~**_

_**PS: Your predecessors had successfully ignored the paperworks until now. **__**Blame them**__**.**_

An love shape was inserted after the signature. Below of the ps was unmistakably, the familiar Dying Will Flame of the Primo.

* * *

><p>The Vongola tenth boss stared at the small piece of parchment that had mysteriously placed on his table early this morning. At first he did not take any notice to it as it was placed on top of the monstrosity… *cough* he meant, paper works.<p>

Usually when documents/letters are placed on the top of certain piles papers and documents, they usually meant 'EXTREME real importance'. But… impossibly, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not take notice of it, and thus, this tiny letter is left forgotten that is, until recently.

And so, it was until 2 o'clock in the morning of the next day he took notice of the letter. Until then, he was probably feeling extremely irritated, tired, EXTREMELY annoyed and most important: sleepy.

So, he used about 30 minutes analyzing the paper and the contents and another 30 minutes to understand the content and 2 minutes later, he finally understood.

In short, at exactly 3:02am, a irritated shout was heard throughout the Vongola headquarters mansion:

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF A F*CKING JOKE?"

Earning some shouts, gunshots, crashing and groans in return.

* * *

><p>Soon after the *cough* unfortunate events *cough* the tenth Vongola Famiglia as well as their alliances knew that an irritated and sleepy Sawada Tsunayoshi is not to be tempted or disturbed. Otherwise, the consequences are pretty… dire.<p>

An non-verbal understanding has come between the guardians as well as the Varias.

As such:

If you value your life, do not cross with an irritated and sleepy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>done. please R&amp;R. they're fuel for me.<strong>

**Reena Vongola : lol~ hello. though i can't seems to grasp Giotto's personality. . he didn't come out so much in the manga. hehe... so here's the second chapter~ thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**KimPika : ^^ yeah. Alaude is lovely~ ^^ thanks for reading and reviewing as well~**


End file.
